Technical Field
This invention relates to a self-erecting signal device. More particularly, it relates to a self-erecting signal device which is particularly suited for signaling spills or spots on floors so as to serve as a warning as well as a receptacle for debris.
Inflatable signaling devices are well-known. These are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,762,327; 3,113,551; 3,250,241; 3,707,320; 3,720,181 and 3,892,081.
Self-inflatable enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,214 and 5,941,752.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,662 discloses a warning sign having an opening for receiving objects.
Fluid absorbing mats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,089; 5,506,040; 5,549,945; 5,597,418 and 5,834,104.
The prior art does not provide a self-erecting signaling device. Neither does it provide a self-erecting signaling device which is adaptable to for use with a liquid absorbing mat as well as provide a receptacle for debris.
There is a need for a self-erecting signaling device to indicate spills on a floor. These occur frequently in stores and other public places and particularly those which provide products which when dropped on a floor result in a liquid or slippery substance. This is a hazardous condition for shoppers and pedestrians, as falls can occur. Not only is a self-erecting signaling device beneficial, it is even more useful if it is combined with an absorbing material which can absorb the spilled material as well as provide a receptacle for debris.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a) Providing a self-erecting signaling device.
b) Providing a self-erecting signaling device which is easily activated.
c) Providing a self-erecting signaling device of the foregoing type which is simple in construction and economical to produce.
d) Providing a self-erecting signaling device of the foregoing type which includes a fluid absorbing feature.
e) Providing a self-erecting signaling device of the foregoing type which can also include a receptacle for debris.
Providing a self-erecting signaling device of the foregoing type which facilitates the collection of debris and disposal thereof.